


You ran to me

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Series: This new feeling [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Nico di Angelo, Omega Verse, Plans For The Future, Unplanned Pregnancy, cat owns my blanket, jars have power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: Nico got worried, but Will made everything alright.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: This new feeling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	You ran to me

Nico was looking with bewilderment at the pregnancy test. So it was like 98% of effectiveness looked like. He tried not to panic and focus on the other feelings: he was bearing a child of his beloved boyfriend of two years. They were planning to move in together the day after Nico's graduation, and that was only in two months. Will wanted to be a doctor since he was a kid, and now he destroyed his dreams by becoming pregnant. He shouldn't have asked him to spend his heats with him. He thought that after waiting ten months for this, everything would be alright. Suddenly, waiting for the wedding night seemed the only right option. Well, not that he had any choice. Was being a single parent difficult? 

Nico bent over a sink and flushed his face with the coldest water possible. How could he think that Will would do such a horrible thing? That was unjustice for him. They should talk as quickly as possible. Nico stumbled to his bedroom and chose his boyfriend's number with shaky hands.

"Neeks? I don't have much time right now, is this important?"

His voice was distant, immersed with all the campus noises: music, agreement, jokes. In no time Will can lose it forever. At first, he wanted him to come over and see him. But everything seemed si difficult, and looking at his disappointed face would be too painful.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered.

"What? Can you repeat?" Will walked away a few feet and covered his other ear with a free hand, searching with his eyes for the professor. Nico knew his schedule, he wouldn't call for no reason.

Nico gathered all his power and mustered, "I'm pregnant, Will."

His fingers were white, clenched on the phone. 

Silence. Nico swallowed his tears.

"You're serious," with the increasing realization Will's voice was changing. "You're...We're having a baby. Neeks, wow...Neeks, that's amazing! You're home? I will be there as fast as I can."

Nico barely managed to confirm and was alone again. He stunned sat down. He was mainly surprised he wasn't crying.

Will clumsily bundled his phone into his bag and ran, beating his lifetime record. Professor Sorenson was surprised to see his favorite student passing him by so rapid and without a word. In a few days, he would ask Will about that emergency and hear about the baby. He would hardly hide his shock that such a nerd managed to find another nerd to date. 

After getting to his dorms, Will grabbed his jar with savings and ran out. His roommate was in the middle of having an act with his girlfriend, but Will didn't even notice. He was making a lot of apologies in the next few days.

He wanted to sprint to the Nico's, but his working part of the brain prompted that taxi was a better choice. He might have just got into the closest one and stole it from someone, but how I said it was not his kind day. During the ride, Will was speaking nonstop, using only several words: pregnancy, Nico, wow, happy, baby, holy shit, awesome. The driver was laughing at him and took no charge, saying Will to run to his precious omega.

Nico was trotting through his living room when his lover burst into his apartment. They looked at each other, and before the omega could say anything, Will kneeled before him and hugged him. 

"I love you," it was muffled, his face pressed against Nico's stomach.

Dark-haired petted his hair and bowed his head.

"Can we be happy about it?" 

His voice was soft and shaky. He started to feel the connection to his child. Will stood up and kissed him.

"Of course, we can be happy. Wait, you weren't happy?" 

For a moment he lost his pulse. He was scared that he destroyed everything.

"After your reaction, I am."

After a series of hugs and kisses, they laid in the bed for more affection. Nico was the small spoon and Will kept his hand on the omega's stomach. 

"What are we going to do? We don't have jobs, and you have five more years before becoming a doctor."

"Give me a week to rethink everything, darling," he grabbed and kissed his hand. "I want to talk with my parents."

"Will they be mad at me?"

"Nah. Maybe they will be mad at me. But for them, you are too precious."

Nico giggled, "but you're their son."

"Yeah, they keep up with me, because they have to. But you? My mam treated that if I blow it, I sleep in the basement."

They went into a comfortable silence.

"Can we name him Angelo? Angelo di Angelo."

"I know we aren't married, but I want a divorce."

Will laughed.

"But...nevermind."

It was a signal for him. This voice, the situation they'd got into, the characteristic movement of Nico's tense muscles.

"C'mon. We had sex on the spiderman blanket. You can tell me everything, darling."

"I saw you in your underwear and didn't run. Look where it got us."

The alpha gently flipped Nico on his other side and kiss him.

"So? You always use this tone when you have something on your mind. Then you would say that you do not. I would mock you and so on."

"Ok. Do you...should we get married? Would you marry me only because of the baby?"

Will was watching him with unguessed expression.

"Promise not to freak out?" after Nico nodded, he commenced. "Last year, after our first anniversary, I bought a big jar of pickles."

"You sick fucker."

"Sh. I had to eat them for the whole week, and I forced Cecil to eat them too."

"It was when you invited me for dinner, and I had to pretend that I didn't see the burnt pans in the kitchen? And then I came over with that liquid cleaner, pretending that I bought too much?"

"Yeah, I love you so much. Anyway. I kept that jar and started to collect money in it. Money to buy you a ring. An engagement one."

"Will..."

"If you want, you can take this jar. It's one-third full."

"Did you just proposed with a jar?"

"You saw what you took."

"Yes."

It was so quiet that Will almost missed it.

"You aren't doing this because of the baby, right?"

"I have a notebook with little suburbs houses and children's names."

Will beamed, "this is so cute! How do you have it?"

Nico started this journal five months after meeting Will.

"Yeah, like... a few months?"

"You are carrying my baby, so I will pretend I believe you."

Nico kissed him and clenched on his shirt. He started to process what happened today. Overwhelmed, he started to cry.

"For a moment I was scared...but now I'm happy...thanks"

Will embraced him tightly and shushed him. They were lying like that for a long time.


End file.
